A shift register including a plurality of cascaded shift register unit circuits may operate as a gate drive circuit of a display panel. Under high temperature (e.g., 70 to 85° C.), the leakage current of some of the transistors in the shift register unit circuit may significantly increase to, for example, 2 to 3 orders of magnitude larger than at room temperature. This can result in drastic changes in the potential at some of the internal nodes, and thus in the deterioration of the output gate drive signal. As a result, the display panel has poor high-temperature reliability.